The Lost Logbooks of Magellan
The Lost Logbooks of Magellan is the 14th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. Steps of Knowledge Having already sailed three-quarters of the way around the world, the Spanish explorer, Ferdinand Magellan, was writing in his secret log, when the cabin boy knocked. "You're needed on the deck, captain," he said. The men were already assembled. "Captain," said the first mate, "we want to return to Spain. It has been three-and-a-half months since we last saw land, we have no fresh water and we've been eating rats, leather and even sawdust to survive." Magellan placed on hand on his pistol and the other on his sword. "Return to your posts," he said, "or I'll have you thrown in the brig for mutiny!" Suddenly, the lookout shouted: "Land! Land ho!" Overjoyed, everyone ran to the rail of the ship and saw the Philippine Islands in the distance. Unfortunately, while on the islands, Magellan was killed, and the men had to finish the last leg of the journey themselves. Legend has it the first mate stole Magellan's log book and it ended up in the Temple. Temple Games The Orange Iguanas are 11-year-old Jennifer, who likes rollerblading and singing (favorite song is "Weak" by SWV), and Charles (also 11 years old), who is a nose guard on a football team. The Blue Barracudas are 11-year-old Jessica, who loves music (favorite artist is SWV - something she has in common with Jennifer), and 13-year-old Robert, who plays soccer. Spice Grab (Bungee Soap Ramp) Long ago, Europeans craved spices from the Orion. One of Magellan's goals was to find a short route to the East so the spices can be brought back faster. At the top of the ramp were several spice bags. When Kirk gave the signal, Jessica and Jennifer each had to climb up the ramp on their knees, grab a spice bag at the top, slide back down, and place it in the basket at the bottom. The player to bring down all five of her spice bags or the player to bring down the most spice bags in 60 seconds won. Jessica had too much trouble and was unable to bring down any spice bags, while Jennifer brought down two, awarding Jennifer a half pendant of life. Four Corners of the Earth (Bungee Soap Mat) Magellan sailed to the four corners of the Earth, but Robert and Charles did not have to go that far! On each corner of the blue mat was a pillar marked "N'", "'S", "E'", or "'W". They each represent a corner of the Earth. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a ship and place it on one of the four corners of the Earth. The player to place all three ships on each corner of the Earth or the player to place the most ships on each corner of the Earth in 60 seconds won. Robert placed his sixth ship with 31 seconds remaining, awarding him a half pendant of life. Charles only managed to place five of his six ships. Crow's Nest (Pulley Pillar) Old sailing ships had a lookout platform on the mast called a crow's nest. But after months at sea, the crows can get out of hand and need to be cleared out. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to jump up, grab a crow, and drop it in his/her team's bucket. The team with the most crows in their bucket in 60 seconds won. The Blue Barracudas beat the Orange Iguanas 8-6, awarding the Blue Barracudas a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. Temple Run Even though they came very close to the artifact, this temple run was very unfortunate. Robert was a fast frontrunner; he made it from the Cave of Sighs to the Room of Harmonic Convergence, where he met his first Temple Guard , in less than twenty seconds. However, after Robert handed over his Pendant of Life and tried all five step combinations in the room, no doors opened. The Room of the Harmonic Convergence was a complete dead-end, and Robert eventually backtracked and went from the Wall Climb to the Heart Room, where a second Temple Guard took him out with two minutes on the clock. Jessica was not quite the same, unfortunately. She was not fast at all, and followed Robert's path too closely. When she realized how much of a dead end the Room of Harmonic Convergence was, she finally went back into the Wall Climb and then went through the Heart Room and the Treasure Room. In the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, she delayed quite a bit because it took her a while to realize she needed to turn the head and push down on it. Finally, she made it into the Pirate's Cove— just one room away from the Log Book— when the third and final Temple Guard took her out with very little time on the clock. Quite a shame, but like many Season 1 Temple Runs, the half pendant was difficult to find in this episode. The only thing that could have been done was to avoid the Room of Harmonic Convergence altogether, which may have been too much to ask of these players. Watch Episode The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Part 1|Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Part 2|Temple Run Trivia *This was the first of the four episodes where the Blue Barracudas competed against the Orange Iguanas in the Temple Games. **Of those four episodes, this is the only one where the Blue Barracudas defeated the Orange Iguanas to advance into Olmec's Temple. *This was the slowest loss caused by the temple guards in season one. With 18 seconds left, this would stay the slowest lost until The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb beat it out with 14 seconds remaining. *The third Temple Guard was in the Pirate's Cove and was the first Temple Guard to hide and the first Temple Guard ever encountered in that room space. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Layout IV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Male Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs